Acting Captain Columbia
by Belen09
Summary: When Captain Hernandez and her first officer are injured while the Columbia is on active duty with the Enterprise to protect Earth from the Romulans, Admiral Archer temporarily transfers his first officer, Lieutenant Commander Reed, to command that vessel, as he, himself, is still in command of the Enterprise. Part two of four.
1. Chapter 1

Acting Captain - Columbia

When Captain Hernandez and her first officer are injured while the Columbia is on active duty with the Enterprise to protect Earth from the Romulans, Admiral Archer temporarily transfers his first officer, Lieutenant Commander Reed to command that vessel, as he, himself, is still in command of the Enterprise. Part two of four.

OOOOO

Chapter One -

Malcolm snorted when Hoshi described it as being 'a bit of a vacation'. Pursed his lips in a very Malcolm-esque way, and said, "Vacation?" He didn't get a chance to add, 'You have a funny idea of a vacation' before she said, "You know what I mean." Another grimace followed, and acquiescence – "Like I have a choice?"

She reached over and pinched his hand; he responded - grabbing Hoshi's arm and pulling his wife close into a hug. This morning when they had awoken, this was the last thing that he would have expected to happen – 'Romulans attacking' – he could see that . . . but having to assume command of the Columbia because the top of the command staff of the Columbia was severely injured in a 'lift accident'?

Not only had he heard from Admiral Archer on the matter, but Trip had told him of the shoddy work done at Jupiter station regarding the mechanism. His ire at learning of the incident was complicated by knowing that the third ranking officer aboard the Columbia was none other than the infamous Melvin Kelby – whose 'nuts' had been saved by Trip's and his fancy maneuvers.

Trip hadn't complained about Kelby not catching the problem; but then perhaps it was clearly an issue stemming from poor maintenance at the yards. Well, now it was going to be his problem, since Admiral Archer had assigned him to temporarily take command of the Columbia until either Hernandez or Fletcher were able to assume command again or when the vessel had left this dangerous region near Romulan territory, and Mr. Kelby could get some command experience as third ranking officer aboard the Columbia.

Hoshi helped pack his portmanteau – he had made sure that the proper badges and insignias were attached to his uniforms, as in his mind there was nothing worse than not respecting a crew or ship by not honoring the difference of command. Malcolm knew that the Columbia's compliment would be casting a critical eye at the situation, and he did not relish being found wanting.

He requested that Kelby meet him at the transporter platform as he needed to speak with the chief engineer/third officer to establish some 'ground rules' during this assignment. Malcolm understood that the rumor mill at Starfleet had been working 'fast and furious' (perhaps with the aid of Harris). He really didn't care as long as he could do his job properly – and didn't say or do anything untoward Hoshi.

Hoshi had made his life worth living. Prior to meeting his love, Malcolm had almost gotten to the point where he didn't care – life or death – honor or dishonor - it didn't matter anymore . . . he had made the observation that far too often unworthy beings attained power merely by existing, and it didn't matter whether good deeds or lofty, noble philosophies were involved. Stupid, incompetent people seemed to abound . . . perhaps he, too, had gotten complaisant . . . but then Hoshi had come into his life . . .

OOOOO

Hoshi. Malcolm thought of his wife as he beamed over to the Columbia; Trip handled the procedure, so that he had no worries on that account. Normally he might have taken a shuttle over to the Columbia, but he didn't want to leave the Enterprise short one of its shuttlecraft nor even involve one of her helmsmen in the task.

(He'd already transported before several times so that the idea that some Starfleet personnel held, that he was 'dead' because of one using said device, didn't particularly worry him. Malcolm thought of himself as a realist – 'grounded in this world' – of which he once had held such high expectations.

Now his main belief system centered on 'love of Hoshi', and that good deeds are/will be necessary, if not for one's soul, then for the ordering of society . . .'Acta non verba', the motto of his old school.)

As he stepped off the platform of the transporter, Reed was greeted by a worried looking Lieutenant Commander Kelby, who had in the intervening time since the new acting captain had seen him last, grown a miserable-looking moustache, which seemed to have stolen hair follicles from the officer's head. "Captain?" queried the engineer, clearly lacking confidence in the matter.

"Mr. Kelby," replied Malcolm, who according to accepted custom and usage would be addressed as 'captain' during his assignment. He immediately realized that some formal discipline (perhaps even in the Royal Navy sense) was needed. Reed decided to 'hold off' until he had examined the rest of the Columbia – and responded in his normal reserved fashion. (This seemed to reassure Kelby, who may have misremembered how 'irritated' his former shipmate could be with incompetence. There were reasons why tactical and security were, at that time, very efficient.)

After formally transferring command function to Reed – at least the chief engineer remembered 'that' – Captain Reed suggested that the two of them go to Sickbay to apprise Dr. Phillips of his arrival aboard ship. Malcolm wanted to hear directly from the doctor as to the condition of Hernandez and Fletcher; if either one of them had regained awareness of their surroundings, and what their prognoses were. He was quite aware that this was privileged information, but as captain and the person responsible for the wellbeing of all aboard the Columbia, he needed the most detailed reports.

The location of Sickbay aboard the later-built Columbia was identical to that of the earlier Enterprise, and both officers wasted no time in getting to the area, and through the opaque double doors.

OOOOO

(A.N. I know that I don't have the best record of finishing stories – however I do know where I am going with this story – and more importantly – where it ends . . .)


	2. Chapter 2

Acting Captain Columbia Chapter Two –

Trip was a bit tired, and drifted off to sleep accidentally. Jonathan Archer's voice immediately woke him up. "Hey, I didn't invite you over to fall asleep on my sofa – maybe you've had enough beer?" The sounds of the water polo game with its splashing had lulled the chief engineer of the Enterprise; he'd gotten maybe four hours of rest in the past two plus days. "Sorry, Capt'n – I'm just tired. That elevator on the Columbia was a real bitch – You wouldn'a believe the amount of grit in the lubricating chocks!"

Trip had gone over to the Columbia to assist Kelby per Admiral Archer's request, assisting to fix the broken elevator/lift. The thought had crossed his mind while he was hanging in the shaft (traitorous though it was) that it was 'a good thing' that neither the Enterprise nor the Columbia was much more massive.

(The passenger compartment where the Columbia officers had gotten injured had slammed into the upper part of the Bridge level, flinging the humans roughly against the ceiling. The pneumatic brakes had failed, and since the two had entered the mechanism at the lowest level it had picked up a considerable amount of speed before impacting.)

A larger ship with tens of decks could have conceivably suffered a dangerous vacuum breach in the area – maybe even leading to the destruction of the vessel as the elevator was located in the very core. Most engineers like to think of something in terms of construction, rather than destruction. The thought lurked in the back of Commander Tucker's mind; Perhaps the braking system in ships bigger than the Enterprise wouldn't be sufficient . . . something to consider . . . even while trying to relax, and watch water polo.

OOOOO

Unlike Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed was never compelled to barge into the personal space surrounding the area where a sick or injured crewmember was re-cooperating, not to mention top officers like Hernandez or Fletcher. He noticed how Kelby began to approach the inner 'sanctum', and he stopped him with a quiet, "Commander, let us wait here for the doctor."

Doctor Phillips heard the opening of the doors to Sickbay and anticipated that some people would approach while he was with Hernandez and Fletcher. This did not happen, and he wondered if there were some newly injured crew to attend to, and he leaned over the edge of the privacy compartment to look. Lieutenant Commander Kelby was with an officer that he did not recognize; 'Oh, wait,' he thought, 'is this 'Malcolm Reed', who now has command of the ship?'

"Gentlemen, can I help you?" George Phillips asked, wiping his hands with an antiseptic cloth – not that the two injured officers were infectious, but . . . Kelby introduced the acting Captain, who quietly inquired as to the condition of the patients. Malcolm hoped that they were capable of understanding that Admiral Archer had assigned him to command the Columbia whilst they were regaining their health.

Doctor Phillips described their condition without greatly violating their privacy – in the case of Fletcher - the man had multiple broken bones, and would without any complications regain his former health in time. Captain Hernandez's situation, however, was more complicated.

While she had in point of fact, less fractures, - really only one with tissue damage- what she did have was far more serious. The upward momentum of the lift car with the resultant crash fractured the base of the Columbia captain's skull. It didn't take an advanced medical degree to appreciate the gravity of the woman's condition. And Doctor Phillips told the two men that in normal circumstances, he would suggest that the ship return to Earth so that she could get the best treatment.

"Doctor," replied Acting Captain Reed, "I am afraid that is not possible. Is there nothing else that can be done?" Erica Hernandez was a good friend of many aboard the Enterprise, in particular Admiral Archer. The admiral had already expressed frustration that Doctor Phillips was not more forthright about what had happened to the officers during the accident. The doctor had 'begged off' citing patient confidentiality.

It looked like he was going to be, as usual, the bearer of bad tidings . . . (As an officer aboard Enterprise, Malcolm Reed had often had the 'opportunity' to deliver unfortunate news. Perhaps it was merely bad 'luck' but sometimes he felt like his presence was thought to be a harbinger of disaster by the crew. Malcolm had confessed this belief to Hoshi expecting the worst, but she sat him down and directly confronted his fear. He had, as of late, begun to rely more and more on her opinions and wise counsel.

She told him that while other officers aboard ship were of higher rank – he was the most skilled in handling difficult situations . . . Hoshi reminded him that it had been since she was a fifteen year old that she had known Jonathan Archer – known more at the time for being a hotshot pilot than a leader of crewmembers. The maxim 'hope for the best, but prepare for the worst' was Malcolm's credo, whereas Jon Archer had a tendency to 'blue sky' everything . . . and had crashed several craft.)

(As Malcolm was thinking about the doctor's (and everyone else's problem regarding Captain Hernandez), Doctor Phillips remarked that the Enterprise's Doctor Phlox was more of a specialist in managing the type of injury than he was. "Have you considered that transferring the Captain as a patient under Doctor Phlox might be in Captain Hernandez's best interest?" queried Phillips in a manner that vaguely bothered Reed.

He had to get Kelby off by himself and investigate if the relations between Erica and her crew were amicable. However, all this would have to wait, unless it affected the mission. Malcolm returned to the matter at hand. "So Doctor Phillips," Reed returned to the more pressing matter, "It is your considered opinion that Captain Hernandez would be better treated by Doctor Phlox aboard Enterprise?" He almost added 'If you are telling me this solely because I am from the Enterprise . . . you will be quite disappointed . . .' but decided that was an asinine thing to say. His level of trust in people was 'not good' – a character fault which almost cost him his career.)

(After the Harris debacle, not only did Malcolm physically 'strip out' his quarters – either replacing or closely examining all his personal belongings – after all, something as small as a grain of rice or a period at the end of a sentence could be an observing or recording device and that 'bastard' was devious enough to continue to attempt to use him in Section 31 affairs despite his protestations – but Malcolm decided that a wholesale review of his philosophy of life was in order. He understood that being desperately unhappy with the way the course of his existence was going, was a major impediment whether staying in Starfleet was an option or not.

Thinking back to when he was a child, Malcolm could remember his first attempts at independence when he let slip that he liked privacy. Not a wise move on his part; it resulted in his parents watching him like a hawk, and his personal belongings aggressively being examined on a regular basis. He had no access to funds anyway – any monies that he acquired as an allowance or gift were immediately put in a metal bank (very utilitarian) that showed the amount. When the bank was emptied it was put into an account at the bank. Malcolm once made the mistake of wanting to see exactly how much was in the bank in his account as his Mum and he were at the bank.

Oddly, there was a very small amount. Malcolm asked what had happened to the total as he was positive that there was more. His Mum said that she had taken out the funds for their living expenses. The child who was about eleven, asked 'What if I wanted something with my money?' Mum replied, a bit peeved, 'Why would you want to buy anything? – Your father and I buy everything for you that you need.'

Which was why, one day, when Malcolm found some coins lying in the street, he felt that despite wanting to be honest about his discovery – he decided to get a treat. But not sweets, though they were rather tempting. No, he decided to purchase a book, but it had to be a special book as he wasn't sure when he could get another book of his choosing. When Malcolm went to the library, his selection of books was monitored by his parents so that they would be 'suitable'. He really hated that word – and years later he made a point liking things that weren't 'suitable'.

He would of course, not be able to actually go to a bookstore, or to use their home computer to download a book. However Malcolm had a plan; Mum would take him with her when she did her shopping, and often he would carry things back home that she brought. The next time that she went to the druggist – a person, with whom she would pester as a matter of course, he would go to the back of the store where an old man by the name of Fred had a booth set up with donated paper books.

A veteran of the Eugenics Wars, Fred Watson, had been severely wounded and left maimed. He had often told Malcolm that he had felt 'left behind' by life, and that things had changed so much. So many people had wanted to give old paper bound books to him, unload their old paper books that he had been able to select which books he would sell. He decided to specialize in what he considered 'classics', though in all fairness it depended what Mr. Watson enjoyed reading.

Malcolm liked Mr. Watson; the very first time that they had met, he found himself talking to the old soldier when his Mum was having her usual boring conversation with the druggist. Fred had apparently seen Malcolm before, but the boy had not observed the old man until he had found the display of the donated books.

When Fred asked Malcolm what type of books he liked to read, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the lad liked to read some of the same books that he did. (Thus demonstrating that no matter what age, the act of reading is personal to the reader. He was dismayed however, to find how severely Malcolm's parents restricted his reading – in Watson's estimation broad exposure to the world (and by expansion, the universe) made for an 'educated' person more able to understand life.)

Fred asked Malcolm if he would like to take one of his books for free; Malcolm refused, as he did not want something 'for charity'. He hadn't learned yet, that charity is not only for the recipient, but also for the giver, who feels good because they have given. He wanted to pay Fred if he got a book . . .

Luckily it was not long after Malcolm found the money that Mary Reed decided to take him with her to the druggist as she needed to by some merchandise, and he would carry it secretly back to their house. Malcolm wrapped the coins, – a one – pound coin, and two – fifty pence, in paper tissue so as to muffle any sound. When they arrived at the store, Mrs. Reed immediately went to speak to the clerk to make her order, whilst Malcolm made to 'wander' to the back. When he was out of sight of his mother, he made a bee-line to the back where Mr. Watson and his books were located.

"I would like to buy one of your books," he stated, his voice unable to conceal a note of hope; Malcolm had noticed a particular book last time, an old Penguin edition of Marcus Aurelius' Meditations. He hoped that no one had bought the slim volume of philosophical writings that he had first noticed though not 'checked out' at the local library website. As he was considered 'still a child' (under the age of twelve) any books thought 'adult' had to be approved for reading by his parents.

(Crazy as it seemed, Malcolm had tried to check out a book about an otter and was told that it was 'adult' and that it needed to be approved for him to read by his parents. So that he knew that wanting to read something as important as Marcus Aurelius would be viewed negatively - had earlier come upon accidentally the saying, "If it is not right do not do it; if it is not true do not say it." The thought was by the esteemed Roman emperor and soldier, it struck a chord within Malcolm, he had – as of late he had begun to question the choices that his parents made regarding his life.

Clearly they had made choices regarding their own lives that were questionable, but it would be the height of folly to mention any of that. But anything involving his life was a matter of his, and his alone. He wanted to read more of this Marcus Aurelius . . .)

He bought the book from Mr. Watson and smuggled it home, keeping it hidden from his mother's constant raiding of his room by putting it in the exact center of the location between his mattress and the foundation of his bed. (Several years before he had hidden a pair of old slippers there that his Gran had made and that his Mum had said she would throw out – he had continued to wear them, even though they were tattered, until they no longer fit despite her griping about them being filthy, and that she would get rid of them when she found them. He was certain that she had never found the hiding spot.) Malcolm was careful to only remove it to read when he was absolutely certain that he would not be disturbed.

When he got older, Malcolm devised a way to get up into the eaves of their house and put a box of 'special' things that he didn't want his parents to know he had – some books, some papers, some pictures, and photographs; it was a dry area to store belongings and when he went to university, and eventually Starfleet, the box went with him.

After Captain Archer gave him another chance, Lieutenant Reed thought about how his life had changed from that innocent, idealistic time in his life, and he vowed to be more open with his crewmates, and regain his love of humanity – it was difficult, but even Hoshi had found him more attractive, and they had begun to date . . . with the result that they married.)

Captain Reed decided that the best approach to this situation was to speak with Phlox, and request that he speak with Dr. Phillips about Captain Hernandez's condition; He would also request that Kelby accompany him around the Columbia as he examined the rest of the ship. The chief engineer could hardly refuse, and he could get a better idea of what was the actual condition of the vessel.

OOOOO

A.N. I hope that isn't too much of a mess . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Acting Captain Columbia

Chapter Three –

A.N. MostDismalFeldsparkle mentioned that I like 'backstories', I must confess that got me in 'trouble' while studying for my history degree – Professor offering comment on my thesis paper 'explaining' the rise of the house of Orange-Nassau, "You don't have to re-invent the wheel." My reply, "But it's complicated . . ."

OOOOO

Normally, Lieutenant Travis Mayweather enjoyed the shifts when, for ever long as it happened, the other two officers sharing Bridge duty were Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Hoshi Sato.

Yes, he was well aware that they were 'merely' fellow crewmates – long ago he had given up any thought of romantic involvement – no matter how enticing that fantasy might be.

The Commander, though a lovely woman, was thrice unattainable by virtue of rank, being a Vulcan, and most importantly, the love interest of Commander Tucker – resident Chief Engineer, and someone that Mayweather regarded as a friend. Having grown up on a space freighter plying its trade (more like 'plodding its trade' by Enterprise standards), he was well aware how important and vital that position was to the well-being of the crew. In addition, Travis did not wish to 'rock the boat' as Commander T'Pol was a fair and just superior, more logical than the admiral – a trait which made him contemplate what did make for a good commander. Because his main specialty was Operations, and that one day he wanted to be commander of a vessel, whether Starfleet or private . . . it was good to learn from the best.

Several years ago, and for months thereafter, Travis had almost asked Hoshi Sato if she wanted to officially 'date' him. They were practically dating anyway, with the amount of meals and other occasions that the two crewmembers were together. But then he realized that the main reason of her proximity was that the other people on the Bridge did not share meals or socially come together unless forced to by circumstance. Hoshi was actually quite fond of Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed.

He decided to chance asking her if she liked the man, and she cheerfully erupted, finally being able to share with someone this important fact. She relayed to him that Malcolm was so kind and thoughtful, and that when they were alone (and off duty), she was amazed at how much Malcolm had changed since his experience in the Delphic Expanse. (Travis had almost quipped that the Expanse had changed everyone aboard the Enterprise, but then he held off. Thinking about it, it did seem that Malcolm had been positively influenced, (though Travis still wondered about the stint in the Brig. Scuttlebutt was that it was some secret mission . . .))

So it wasn't a total surprise when Malcolm and Hoshi announced that would be married; People who had nothing better to do than speculate, could wonder, but the couple's friends knew that their love had been forged in the fires of adversity. Admiral Archer conducted a ceremony that included both British and Japanese traditions; while Reed looked the very picture of a model Starfleet officer complete with highly polished shoes and medals, Miss Sato was stunning in a finely detailed kimono and traditional hair-style.

Both officers were clearly nervous before the ceremony, but once the admiral declared them married, unbelievably, whoops of joy and laughter came from the couple. Commander Tucker, who was acting as 'best man', looked stunned as he had not known that his friend Malcolm could make such unforeseen noise. Malcolm immediately turned from the breath-taking kiss that he was giving Hoshi and poked Trip in the ribs, telling him 'to breathe'. This made everyone in the room burst out laughing . . .

But back to the reason why the admiral was not on duty, as normal for the day shift – leaving Commander T'Pol and the two lieutenants in charge of the Bridge (and the ship). Jonathan Archer was a good friend of Captain Erica Hernandez, and the two of them had worked in joint operations against the Romulans for several years.

As soon as the Columbia's captain was transferred over to the Enterprise for medical treatment by Dr. Phlox, Admiral Archer had gone to Sickbay to inquire about her condition. That was the previous day, and since then it was apparent that he had spent the majority of his off duty time 'hanging' around Sickbay. It was so apparent that both Commanders Tucker and T'Pol suggested that he take a couple of 'vacation days' so that he could be with Captain Hernandez.

Archer was resistant at first, but relented quickly when it was pointed out to him that he could come back to duty immediately if necessary; it wasn't like he was actually 'off ship'.

This was why Travis Mayweather happened to be on duty with T'Pol and Hoshi Sato, as a faint signal was received, and identified as Vulcan in origin.

OOOOO


End file.
